The 69th Hunger Games
by Skyfullofdreams
Summary: Fern is just a "Regular" girl from district 7 who's reaped into the 69th Hunger Games and must leave behind her family and friends and hope her beauty is enough to bring her back. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games at all WARNING: Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES FERN!" yelled my twin brother Leo. I stumbled out of bed, still half asleep. "Do you always have to wake me like that on Reaping day?" I laughed. Even though Leo was a pain, he was the best twin ever, and I'm always super optimistic. Even at 7 in the morning.

"Duhhhh! I should probably go get dressed sis, see you later." He says while walking out the door.

I put on a little makeup and pull on my nicest dress, a green and brown sundress, with brown sandals. I brush my dark brown hair, which has natural blonde highlights. Most people from District 7 have the same features, brown hair and brown eyes. I have both, but I also have blonde highlights. My Father is a lumberjack here, but my mother was a peacekeeper from District 2. She had an affair with my father, got pregnant with my brother and me, and then left after having us, leaving my Father to take care of us alone. I don't remember my mom much, but I hate her. My Father was never able to get over the fact that she was gone and left him here alone so he drowned himself in his work. He would chop wood and build furniture all day and night while Leo and I tried to make sure the house was presentable. I barely ever saw him, but I remember when he came home at night, jumping into his arms and smelling his sweet aroma, pine nettles and musk. Now, my Father only works 16 hours a day, and takes weekends off. My brother and I brought him out of his deep depression and helped him forget my mother.

As I walked into the 17 year old girl section, I could see some boys staring at me. I had never seen myself as beautiful, everyone around me had. Since I turned 13, boys and men were constantly flirting with me and looking at me. I had never been one for attention, but all the boys made me feel so… loved.

"Welcome! Welcome everyone to the 69th Hunger Games Reaping!" Yells our district 7 escort Margot Gold. She was a short, plump women with bright purple hair, gold eyes, and a pale completion. "This year I'll mix It up! Boys first!" She reaches her hand into a large glass bowl and pulls out a name. "Liam Silvis"

Liam is 18 years old, has brown eyes and hair like every other 18 year old boy, except he has no stubble. He has strong arms from chopping wood, and has tanned skin. There is something else about Liam though, something I just can't put my finger on. I've never actually talk to him though, just seen him in the halls at school.

"Now, the ladies…. Fern Baum!" Chirps Margot.

I walk onto to the stage slowly and in shock. I look out to the crowd to see my brother trying to get to the stage, and I see my Father with tears down his face. If I die in the Hunger Games, my Dad will lose the will to live. I must come back. Slowly after my name being called, Liam and I are rushed into the Justice Building, where we can say our good-byes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Fern please don't leave us alone." cries Leo as we exchange our last words together. He has already been in here with me for 45 minutes, and the peacekeepers had already begun to usher him out. "I love you, remember that! Win for us! Com-"His last words were cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Before my brother had come in, I talked to my best friends, Hannah, Argus, Piper, and Liana. They all hugged me and told me to try my hardest, but I don't think they believed I would come home. I also talked to my Father, who was nearly speechless. He just cried and held me tight in his arms. Then, my boyfriend Bryson came in unexpectedly. Bryson walked in, gave me his grandmothers old ring, kissed me, then said, "I'm breaking up with you," before leaving abruptly. The ring was beautiful. It was a bronze band that had a simple, elegant design on the outside. Even though this had been the worst day ever, I didn't feel like crying. I felt like going straight into the Hunger Games and winning for my family.

Liam and I are then boarded onto our train, which will take us to the Capitol. Me, Liam, and 22 other unlucky children will fight to the death in an arena full of God-knows-what on live television. I remember watching the games as a young child, and thinking it was fake, but now, I just feel bad for those kids and their families. I put my few possessions, which include the jewelry and clothing I was wearing during the reaping and the ring Bryson gave to me, into my temporary room and change into a fun, floral skirt and a yellow tank top. I walk out to the dinning cart to meet the people who will be my life line during the games. Unfortunately, there are no female victors from District 7 (yet!), so my Mentor will be one of our 5 male victors. I step into the cart to find Margot, Aaron Crann, a winner from 12 years ago who won by surprising all of his competitors with his wit and strength, and Elijah Hutan, who won 3 years ago by using his axe throwing skills. I think I know which mentor is mine. Almost right after I sit at the dinner table, Liam walks in and sits next to me.  
>"First of all I want to apologize to you kids for being dragged into this game," says Aaron, "But there is really nothing you can do. Fern, I will be your mentor, and Liam, Elijah is yours."<br>"Great.." whispers Liam, and I realize that's the first thing I've heard him say all day. I start to stare at him, mesmerized by his soft features, but I turn away right as he starts to notice. "Fern… Your name's Fern right?"  
>"Yes… My name is Fern.."<p>

"The guys weren't exaggerating about how beautiful you are."

"Of course they are right!" cries Margot. "She is the most _beautiful _tribute ever! Maybe even the most beautiful person ever! She may even beat Finnick Odair for most beautiful human ever!" I blush, but no one seems to notice. Elijah is too mesmerized by his dinner, a thick stew full of beans, pork, and rice, and Aaron is lost in thought.

"Margot… You're really exaggerating, but if you're telling the truth, could I use this to my advantage?"

"Of course! All of the male tributes will fall madly in love with you, and the girls will both want you to be their ally or be super jealous of you and try to kill you!" Margot says in the happiest way possible. I'm not sure if I'm just super tired, or the excitement of the day is getting to my head, but I am really excited to get to the Capitol and start the Hunger Games!

The next few days on the train go by without much excitement. Liam and Elijah keep to themselves and each other, and they don't talk much at meals. Margot and I spend most of our time together, and I think I'm starting to enjoy her company! She is actually very intelligent and funny! She also tells me stories about her life at the Capitol, which sounds magical. I find out she is 37, a Virgo, and has been an escort for District 12. Then there is Aaron, whom supposedly is planning something BIG for me. I can't wait! Please let the Hunger Games begin!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Right as I step off the train, my body is full of goose bumps. The capitol is beyond beautiful. There are tall, brightly colored buildings, which seem to touch the clouds, everywhere. The pavement has been painted soft orange and pink colors. The people are the only thing crazier than the city itself. The women have loads of makeup on, and so do the men! Their outfits are crazy! Women are wearing heels almost as tall as me with bright, spikey dresses and the men are wearing tight suits with, get this their own purses!

Before I can take it all in, Liam and I are ushered into a building that I've only seen on TV, the training center. It is one of the tallest buildings in The Capitol, and is full of windows. We go straight to our rooms on the seventh floor and I change into a simple, strapless black dress with sandals. Now that I've seen Capitol citizens, I feel like dressing up! Aaron, Margot, Liam, and Elijah are all waiting for me as I enter the living room.

"Fern, come sit." Aaron says. "I want to start working on your angles. Liam, I want you to be threating and tough."

"Woah! I could never pull that off! Can't I just be funny or something!" Liam yells.

"No, too many are going to try that, plus you're not funny. At all. Fern, we want you to be sweet, a little sexy, and humble."

"Perfect!" I chirp. I'm actually super excited to try an angle. I've seen other tributes do it on TV and it seems so fun! "I'm in!"

"Well, today you have the day off to do whatever you want, but after breakfast tomorrow, you will start getting ready for the opening ceremonies" Elijah says. On that note, everyone leaves, but Aaron pulls me aside.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Liam, but it seems like you're the favorite tribute already. People are already placing bets on you, and I bet 5 tributes will fall in love with you because, well let's face it, you're beautiful."  
>"Wow... What do I do?"<p>

"Just don't mess up or get yourself killed. If you don't make any enemies, you can win this. Now go do whatever." I decide to walk over to Liam's room, since we haven't actually talked one on one.

"Hey" "Oh hi Fern… What's up?" "Nothing really, I'm kind of bored. Do you want to talk? Get to know each other a little better?" "Sure. Well, I'm Liam Silvis, I'm 18, my favorite color is blue, and I'm single. What about you?"  
>"Well, I' Fern Baum, I'm 17, my favorite color is purple, but like a dark purple, I love people in general, and I am now single."<p>

"Wait, I thought you and that guy Bryson were a thing?" "Nope, right as I was reaped into the Hunger Games, he broke it off. I don't think he thinks I will come home. But he gave me this ring, my district token" I hand Liam my ring to look at, but he just brushes me away.

"It's very, pretty." He says, but I can tell something is up.  
>"Liam, are you ok. You seem very depressed." "No, I just am not ready to die." "Why do you think you are going to die?" "Fern, I won't get any sponsors, and I'm not as strong or fast as the careers will be. There is no way I will make it out of the arena, but I'm starting to become more ok with that. There is just one thing I need to do before I die…." Liam leans in to kiss me, and I don't know what to do. We were sitting on his bed, so I'm guessing he is trying to seduce me, but it just doesn't feel right. His hand moves slowly to the zipper of my dress, so I pull back and stumble off the bed.<br>"No… Liam no.." I cry while rushing out the door. I run to my room, and for some reason, cry myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Good Morning Fern!" Yells Nabila, my stylist, along with the rest of my prep team. Nabila had dark red hair which was curled, light green eyes, and very pale skin. My prep team was made up of Rhys, a short blue haired man who wore a bright white suite, Casia, a plump older woman with green lips and yellow eyes, and Lule, Nabila's 15 year old apprentice. They had me lie naked on a table while they waxed every single hair off my body, except for my eye brows and the hair on my head. After my waxing, Rhys washed, trimmed and colored my hair while Casia and Lule trimmed and painted my nails gold. They told me all of the latest gossip, what styles were in, and what was hot in the Capitol. The 3 of them were great company and I loved listening to their stories.

"That's why glitter should NOT be used as a garnish!" "Pink headbands are soooo out!" "I heard that President Snow cheated on his wife again, with a past victor!" All of the gossip was great, but right as Rhys was finished straightening my hair, I was moved to another room with only Nabila.

"So Fern, since you're from District 7, the inspiration to your costume will be inspired by wood and trees."

"Wow" I say as I see myself for the first time. She put me into brown, sequined bandeau top and very short shorts, and covered my body with delicate light green leaves that wrap around my waist and legs. There is a wreath of those leaves on my head and my body is covered in gold glitter. After my prep team puts my finishing touches, they usher me to my chariot with Liam, then leave us alone. Liam is dressed similar to me, brown shorts, shirtless, leaves around his body, and covered in glitter.

"Hey." I whisper. It still feels awkward after what happened last night.

"Hey, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, its.. Ok."

"Good" I can feel some of the tributes are staring at me, all of the careers, the girl from 6, the boy from 9, and both from 12, but only the boy from 2 has the nerve to come over to me. He is very tall, probably 6'5, and is super muscular. He has blond hair, which was mostly covered by a bronze hat he wore, and he had hazel eyes. He was wearing a gold breast plate and jeans, but he looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey, I'm Everett, and you are?" He leaned against the chariot and flexed his muscles.

"Fern" I smiled.

"I like your costume. It's very, formfitting." He said while smiling and looking at my body. Surprising, I liked his company.

"Thank you, you look _dashing_" I say in my best Capitol accent, and he laughs.

"I really should be getting back to my chariot… Good luck!" He says with a big smile. I walk back to my chariot and hop on next to Liam.

"I want to go into this together." I said, and he smiled. Even though things are still awkward between us, I don't think I could do this alone. I am so nervous presenting myself to all of Panem wearing next to nothing and having to win their hearts, but I put a huge smile and we were pulled into the streets of Panem. Right as we came out, all of the cameras were on us. We looked beautiful and gentle, yet at the same time, powerful. We wave to the crowd, catch flowers, and blow kisses. The crowd chants "DISTRICT 7" as loudly as they can. We finally arrive in front of President Snow's mansion. He talks to us about previous Hunger Games and wishes us luck. It may have been my imagination, but I think he even winked at me! I'm not sure why he would, but I'm 95 percent sure he did.

Before I have time to get into it, I'm rushed back to the training center. I walk into the elevator alone, but right as it's about to close Everett rushes in.

"Hey" I barely manage to get it out before he leans in and kisses me on the lips. I don't pull back like I did with Liam, but I'm in shock. Only two days in the Capitol and I've been kissed twice unwillingly. I love it here! Just as Everett pulls back, the elevator doors open and he walks out. "See you tomorrow night, babe." He says just before the doors close. I get back to my room, take off my costume and shower with a smile on my face.

There is something about Everett that makes me happy when I'm around him, and that fact that he _likes _me! When I look at him, it my stomach fills with butterflies and I can't get him out of my head. After getting out of the shower, I put on a pair of jeans and a fancy blue top. Tonight, we were watching the recaps of the opening ceremonies together, so I walked over to our living room. Only Aaron, Margot, and Nabila were there, so I decided to tell them everything.

"Hey guys…Are tributes allowed to interact with other tributes?"

"No, why? Did something happen?" asks Aaron.

"Well, Yes. Last night, Liam kissed me and just after the opening ceremonies, the District 2 male, Everett kissed me in the elevator. And this might just be coincidental, but during the ceremony, President Snow winked at me. Is this all bad?"

"Yes and No," replied Aaron "It's not good that Snow is taking an interest in you, but right now that doesn't matter. I doubt that Liam is going to ally with you during the games, and it's good that a career is taking an interest in you. Just forget about what happened today and stay calm." Aaron always makes me feel better.

"You don't even have to watch this, if you don't want to!" Margot chirped in. On that note, I wished them all good night and went to bed, preparing myself for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"FERN! WAKE UP!" Margot yells. "You have training today!"

"I'm up! Don't worry!" I say back. Margot wants Liam and me to be the first tributes there, so she woke us up an hour before we were scheduled to. I get dressed quickly into the clothes Nabila left out for me, a dark green sports bra and black yoga pants. After quickly brushing through my hair, I meet Liam at the elevator and we go down to the training center silently. We walk in to find no one there except for the trainers. Liam walks over to the sword station and seems almost mesmerized, and I walk over to the edible plants section. I want to be able to survive in the arena even if I don't have any allies or weapons. I notice some of the other tributes have arrived and filled up various stations. The girl from District 9, Mia, joins me and we tell each other about our districts. After I'm able to recognize 10 different plants, I move to the axe throwing station. It's something I've been doing my entire life, and it just comes so naturally. Soon after throwing my first axe, I feel a set of hands wrapping around my waist. I turn around to find Everett.

"Hey babe." He whispers to me. Usually, the tributes aren't supposed to have any physical contact, but no one seems to notice. "I want you to meet the rest of our group." He pulls me by my wrist to the rest of the Careers. Everett has become strangely possessive lately.

We walk over to the knives station, and Districts 1, the girl from 2, and 4 are waiting to meet me.

"Fern, this is Shimmer, and his district partner Shine, from 1." Everett tells me with a protective hand on my back. Shimmer is beautiful. He has light blond hair with honey highlights, and bold, blue eyes. Shine has dirty blond hair and blue eyes, but unlike Sparkle, she is very tan.

"Hey Fern" says Shimmer while shaking my hand.

"Hi!" Shine says while giving me a big hug. "I'm so glad we can be friends!"

"Fern, this is Diana, from my District."

Diana has jet black hair and stone cold hazel eyes. She nods her head, but doesn't say anything. Next, Everett introduces me to Jordan and Annemarie from 4.

"Everett, she's with us right?" Asks Jordan while perversely looking at my body.

"Yes" He replies.  
>"Wait… I never agreed to the alliance Everett." I say in the sweetest tone I can manage.<p>

"Well, I just thought we would stick together, now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend." These words take me completely by shock. I can't fathom how he came up with that assumption, but I keep my mouth shut. I think back to what Aaron said, about how being with him may keep me alive during the games.

The whole group sticks together for the rest of the morning, only moving from one weapon station to another. When we get to the axe station again, I show them all my skills, and they are amazed.

"Wow, I thought she was only pretty.." Whispers Shimmer. "I was wrong." At lunch, we all sit together and the rest of them talk about their training. They have all been training for these games for a minimum of 7 years, and aren't at all nervous about going to the games and killing people, yet excited. These people disgust me, and I am afraid to even sit close to them, but I can't move even an inch away. Everett has kept at least one hand on me at all times, and not one of the trainers have noticed. Right now he has his hand planted on my thigh. I can't say I hate the attention, because I love having all of these guys looking at me from time to time, and have Everett being obsessed with me, but it just feels so, wrong. I miss my home and my family. I miss Leo and my father, and even Bryson.

I look over at Liam, who seems to be talking to the boy from District 10, Martin. He notices I'm staring at him, so I turn away, but not before we make eye contact. He smiles, and goes right back to his conversation, and I go back to mine.

"Do you guys want to go to the snares section or camouflage section next?" After I say that, they all burst out laughing.

"She's funny too!" Laughs Everett.

"Why is that so funny?"

"Well, Fern. We are the _Careers. _We don't need to learn camouflage!"

"Oh…" I whisper. After lunch, I manage to break away from them for a few minutes and check out the snares, but after I learn one quick one, Everett grabs me and pulls me to the others who are at the wrestling station.

"What did I tell you about staying with me Fern?" He growls.

"Um, nothing…"

"Well, don't let it happen again. Now come on, let's wrestle, you against me." I unwillingly walk onto the matt and stand across from Everett.

"Ok you two, no physically hurting each other, but the goal is to pin the other on the ground for 30 seconds. Ok? Ready, set, go!" Says the trainer, and Everett lunges at me. I should be scared, but I don't think he would ever hurt me. Or at least not here. I manage to stay out of his grasp for a few seconds, but he eventually pins me down.

"Sorry Babe, I guess you couldn't keep up." He laughs, but I use all of my strength to flip him over and pin him down.

"Ya, I guess I couldn't keep up." I keep him down for the 30 seconds, or what I think is longer. When the trainer blows the whistle and helps me up, I find the whole gym, including the gamemakers that have been drifting around watching me; all have their eyes trained on me. I smile and walk back to Everett, who's still on the ground and give him a hand. He gets up and gives me one of his forceful kisses. This time, the trainers do notice and pull him off of me. Peacekeepers have to escort me off to my room, and Aaron is there waiting for me.

"What was that Fern! That boy kissing you in the training center! What the hell!"

"Aaron, it's not my fault! One moment I was helping him up, and the next his lips are on mine! I couldn't help it! He is obsessed with me!"  
>"Well, I guess that's ok… Just don't let him do that again."<p>

"How is it ok?"

"He will keep you alive in there Fern. I got a call from his mentor. He loves you Fern.

**A/N- Is anybody reading? Well I hope you are… Send me your opinions and suggestions- Christina **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Woah… Did you just say he _loves_ me?"

"Yes, I did, and you will get to use that to your advantage." Says Aaron. "Now go wash your face and make yourself look pretty, your private session starts in an hour." On that note, I walk back to my room and take a quick shower. I dry my hair, put on a minimal amount of makeup, and put on the clothes that have been laid out for me, black shorts and a tight green top. I walk to the elevator to find Liam waiting for me.

"Hey, I saw what happened. Are you Ok?" He says once we are in the elevator.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, but I'll be ok."

"Good." He says and we walk off the elevator. There have been a row of 24 chairs set up for us. Liam and I walk to the ones that have our names on them, and since he is the male tribute and will go first, his is in front of mine. Most of the tributes are there, except for Everett. He comes in 5 minutes before the deadline with a peacekeeper by his side, but still manages to wink at me. I'm starting to like Everett less and less.

Soon enough, my name is called and I walk inside. All of the gamemakers have their eyes set on me.

"You may begin Mrs. Baum." Says the head gamemaker, Seneca Crane. I walk over to the throwing axe station and pick up the one that looks the most menacing. I throw it at one of the archery targets and it hits the bull's eye mark. The gamemakers seem impressed, so I move onto the wrestling station.

"Would anyone care to wrestle with me? I can't show you my skills without a partner." I say in my most girlish voice ever.

"It _is_ against the rules, but Plutarch, why don't you join her?" An overweight man comes and joins me at the wrestling station. I pin him down over and over again, until they finally dismiss me.

"Thank you!" I say with a quick wink and then walk out. I found Aaron waiting for me in the lobby and ran up to him. "I think I did great! I threw axes and wrestled with one of the gamemakers!"

"Woah… Fern, that's against the rules!"

"I know, but Seneca said it was ok!"

"Ok, I guess that means they like you Fern. But do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone what happened in there, because it will backfire." We take the elevator up to our floor, and I walk to my room. I get dressed in a pink sundress and white heels. I think Margot's fashion sense is rubbing off on me! I skip over to the TV room and sit on the couch between Liam and his stylist, Vince.

"Have any of the score's been revealed yet?" I ask before sitting down.

"Yah, you got here just in time. It's starting now." Answers Elijah. After a few Capitol commercials about Botox and eyeliner, Shimmer's training score comes on. He score's an impressive 9, but Shine only score's a 7. Diana gets a 9 like Shimmer, but Everett gets a 10. Both from 3 get 5's, and Jordan and Annemarie get 7's. Most of the other tributes get scores between 3 and 6, and then Liam's face pops on screen. He scores an impressive 8. Then, it's my face that pops up. My stomach is filled with butterflies, but I look up to find that I have scored a perfect 12!  
>"Oh!" Screams Margot before she faints. I stand up and mumble, "How could this be?" before helping Margot to her feet.<p>

"Fern just think! You're the first tribute to score a perfect 12! The sponsors will love you, and the tributes already love you! You will do great!" Aaron says reassuringly.

"I-I think I'm going to go to sleep now… See you all tomorrow." I say before sprinting down the hall to my room. I slam and lock the door behind me.

"_The Careers will be mad," _I think, "B_ecause I scored higher than them. I wonder if they will kill me."_ I start to cry hysterically, because now, I don't care who hears me. Liam starts to pound on my door, but I ignore him and slowly fall asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big, big day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I wake up this morning to find my prep team hurrying to set up hair tools and nail polish.

"Oh! You're up!" Squeals Casia. The 3 of them help me out of bed and into a thin silk robe. They start waxing me, washing my hair, and shaping my nails. It takes about 6 hours, but before I know it, I look at myself in a mirror and I have never looked more beautiful. Nabila put me into a tight, long sleeved, green dress that falls way above my knees with shoulder pads that are shaped like roots and stunning gold platform heels that are almost impossible to walk in. Rhys straightened my hair and gave me dramatic bangs. My makeup complemented my outfit, dramatic black eyeliner and bold red lips.

"Remember," Nabila told me, "We, as in me and Aaron, thought your angle should be sexier, but remember to be sweet. We want the crowd to love you and your body. Now go show the Capitol who's boss, girl!" On that note, I walk alone to the stage, ignoring the perverse looks I'm getting. I'm the last tribute to arrive, so I try to make my entrance unforgettable.

I walk in with my shoulders and head held high. All of the tributes eyes are on me, including Everett's. I get to my spot in line, just before Liam and after the District 6 girl, Shelly. Liam is dressed to the nine's, wearing a forest green suit and a simple black tie. Shelly and I make some girly small talk, but the event begins soon after. Ceasar Flickerman, who's dyed his hair yellow this year, stars the event by telling the crowd and all of Panem some jokes, but quickly goes into the interviews. Shimmer and Shine both are warm and bubbly, but pretty forgetful. Diana looks and acts like a killer, and is stone cold. Everett walks up, and acts like every other career, like a killing machine.

"So Everett," asks Ceasar, "is there a special someone in your life right now?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, I bet she's back home watching this and seeing how stunning you look!"

"She's not home, or even from home. She's a tribute." The crowd gasps. Some look like they are about to faint or cry. I don't show any emotion, and the camera never turns on me.

"Well… Everett, I don't think that's going to end well!"

"Well Ceasar, I don't really care." The buzzer rings, indicating his three minutes are up, and Everett walks calmly over to his seat.

The rest of the interviews go by, and most of them are forgettable and boring. Soon enough, I'm taking my seat next to Ceaser.

"He-llo Fern! You just look stunning tonight!"

"Thank You! My stylist did a wonderful job!"

"Yes she did. Now Fern, are you that mysterious girl Everett was talking about? Because I heard that yesterday you two got in a lot of trouble." He says, and afterwards he winks.

"Well, I can't say I'm not," I wink towards the camera for a little something extra, "but I can confirm that we did get into trouble."

"Ooo! Fern, do you have anyone at home you would like to say hi to?"  
>"Well, of course! I guess to my dad, amazing twin brother, and especially to my EX-boyfriend Bryson, who broke up with me after I was reaped." That little comment made the crowd boo and yell. "It's ok everyone! I'm soooo over him! They all laugh, but Ceaser continues with the interview.<p>

"Is there any one last thing you want to say to the audience Fern?"

"Well, I want you all to know I will try my best to win the games, and make it back to see every one of you again." I try to make as much eye contact with obviously wealthy people. "And I'll be sure to thank every single one of my sponsors, individually." I wink as the buzzer goes off and walk back to my seat.

The rest of the interviews pass and as the events over, I walk into the elevator alone. Everett joins me and whispers, "Good job babe, keep the crowd guessing. I wish I could see their faces after what I do to you… See you in the arena." With that, he gives me a long, passionate kiss and walks onto his floor. I get to my room, peel off my dress and wash off my makeup, and try to get as much sleep as I can before I get thrown into the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey! Thanks for reading and waiting so long! Ive been busy! Pleeeaaassseee leave a review/comment/suggestion! I'd be really helpful!- Christina **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I wake up feeling fully rested, but I can't shake the butterflies in my stomach. I check the clock, and it says it's only 6:00, two hours before the games will begin. I decide to wonder around, but I find the door locked from the outside. I guess they don't want us to get out somehow. I lay in my bed until Nabila is opening my door.

"Honey, it's time to go." I say a quick goodbye to Aaron and Margot, but then I am escorted to a private hovercraft, in my pajamas. We land at the Arena in no time at all and I am again escorted by two peacekeepers to a private room below the arena. Nabila dresses me into a pair of shorts, boots, a light weight green tee shirt, and a heavy, nylon, bubble jacket that is brown.

"This is the weirdest combination I have ever seen!" Says Nabila as we sit on a plush couch drinking water before I have to go up into the arena. "I almost forgot! Your ring! You're allowed to wear it, as you're token!" She puts it on my finger, and we embrace for what seems like forever.

"Thank you so much, how could ever thank you so" I am cut off by a peacekeeper coming in.

"It's time." The Peacekeeper says. I get up off the plush couch and walk to the clear, metal cylinder that will push e up into the arena.

"Nabila, thank you for everything. Tell everyone that if I don't make it out. It's been an honor being dressed in your clothes."

"The honor is all mine. Go win. For us." She says right before the glass closes me in. Soon enough, I'm rising into the arena. Half of the arena is a barren desert as far as I can see, but on the other side, the side I'm standing on, is a frozen forest. There is a line going straight through the arena where one stops and another begins. My legs are freezing, but I can see that all of the tributes on the desert side are sweating. I can see why they chose the tributes outfits now.

The cornucopia is right in front of me, and I can see weapons and backpacks spilling out of it. The district 9 girl, Mia, is to my right, and Shimmer is to my left. I can't see Liam or Everett, but Diana and Shine are a couple platforms away from me.

"Find Everett!" He yells at me before the cannon booms. The games have begun.

Shimmer runs right towards the mouth of the cornucopia, and I follow. I grab an axe and a blue backpack. Diana has met up with us and is in an intense sword fight with a boy from 8. Shine is wrestling Liam, and loosing. Liam grabs an arrow from her sheath and slits her neck. He grabs a bag and a spear and runs for the forest. I'm happy he at least made it through the cornucopia and is somewhat safe. Shelly runs towards me with a mad look on her face, and I swing my axe. She is dead in a matter of minutes. I finally find Everett fighting the girl from 10, and decide to help him out. I pick up a knife and hurl it at her back. Everett finishes her off, and walks over to me. Most of the other tributes have fled, and only Shimmer, Jordan, Annemarie, Diana, Everett and I remain in the clearing.

"Thanks for finishing that bitch off babe." He kisses me, and I kiss him back for the first time. I really need to play this romance if I want to win. He finally pulls away, and starts to pick through the supplies. Jordan and Diana are picking through the weapons, Annemarie is looking through the backpacks, including the blue one I dropped when Shelly attacked me, and Shimmer is mourning over Shine's death. I decide to try to comfort him, since I doubt I would be a big help anywhere else.

"Hey, are you ok?" I sit on the ground next to him.

"Ya, it's just she was from home, and my friend, and," he chokes up, "My cousin." He bursts out crying and I hug him.

"Hey, it's ok. She's in a better place now."

"I know." He wipes his eyes. "I should go so they can collect the bodies.. Come on." He helps me up and we walk over to the others.

The hovercrafts collect the bodies, but no one else seems to notice.

"So, how many kills everyone?" Everett asks.

"One." Says Shimmer.

"Three" says Diana.

"Two" I whisper, ashamed of what I did. Neither Jordan nor Annemarie killed anyone.

"Dammit 4! I killed 4, four! And you two, none!" Yells Everett, whom is obviously the leader. "Even Fern killed someone!" He continues on his rampage, but does nothing to them.

We start to set up our camp. We assemble 4 tents, two of them on each side of the arena, and Diana hands us out supplies. I receive my blue backpack, an empty water bottle, some rope, 5 knives, dried fruit and oats, and 3 deadly axes. Everett assigns tents to people. Shimmer and Jordan share one, Diana and Annemarie have their own, and Everett and I share one. Great.

We all stop our work when we hear the anthem start to play. The first face that shines in the sky is Shine's, but Shimmer shows no emotion at all. Next come's the girl from 3, both from 5, Shelly, both from 9, the girl from 10, and both from 12.

We decide to head to sleep, with Jordan as guard. I walk into my tent, which is on the forest side of the arena, and get right into the sleeping bag Everett laid out. After about 10 minutes, Everett climbs in with me. He grabs my waist and kisses my neck.

Then he whispers in my ear, "You're mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everett starts to remove his and my clothing until we're only wearing undergarments. He kisses me passionately and I try to reciprocate. His hands start to play with my underwear; until we hear a cannon go off. Everett pulls on his clothes and grabs his sword before I even have my shorts on. He bolts out of the tent while I struggle with my boots. I grab one of my axes and run to Everett's side and grab hold of his hand. I look down to find Jordan on the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own blood, with a spear through his neck.

"WHO DID THIS!" screams Everett, whose face has become red with anger. "YOU SON OF A BITCH COME OVER HERE AND SHOW YOUR FACE!" All of us careers have gathered around Jordan now, each of us with our weapons ready. We are the hunters in this game, not prey.

There is a rustling in the trees and I see a flash of color. In an instant, we are all running after that flash of color, not sure if it's even a tribute. Diana is the first to make it over to Liam, and has pinned him up against a tree.

"Liam, right? From Fern's district. I think I'll have fun killing you." Says Diana while cracking her knuckles.

"Fine, k-kill me, I-I don't care." He looks right into my eyes, and I see how afraid he is. Liam doesn't deserve to die. Before I can object, Diana snaps his neck and his cannon sounds.

"Come on, let the hovercraft take his body." Says Shimmer. They all go back to their tents, but I stay behind with tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry Liam." I choke while I hold his cold hand. I close his eyes, and press two of my fingers against his mouth, a common sign we do to the deceased back home. I finally get up and walk back to my tent, looking back at Liam for one last time.

I walk inside my tent and find Everett pacing, and I walk over to him.

"What's wrong baby?" I say while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Nothing, well- no, it's nothing. Now let's finish what we started before." He kisses me, and soon enough we are both naked. He slides himself into me, and I moan his name. I can feel him inside me, and it's like noting I've ever felt before. He puts all of himself into me, and I yell from the pain. He tries to silence me by kissing me, but I can't stop moaning. I feel him cum inside me, and it feels so good. Finally he pulls himself out of me, but I feel so empty without him. He puts his clothes back on and gives me one last kiss.

"Guard duty." He says before grabbing his weapons and leaving the tent. I try to get up, but I am so sore. I manage to get my clothes on without much pain but right as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep. The entire night thoughts Liam haunt my dreams, turning them into nightmares.

The next morning, I wake up before everyone else and sit next to Everett. He kisses me and grabs my thigh.

"Hey babe, you sore from last night?"

"Ya, I can barely walk. Are we hunting today?"

"Well, I wanted to… but if you can't walk…"

"No, I'm fine. I can hunt." There are twelve dead already, which means half are gone in the first two days. If 2 tributes are killed every day, I can be home in less than a week. I am determined to see my family again, and I will do whatever it takes to win, even if it means sleeping with Everett every night.

The rest of the careers slowly wake up and we all eat a breakfast of granola, apples, and rabbit that Annemarie had caught in one of her many snares. The more I talk to Annemarie, the more I like her. She is a skilled trapper and hunter, can dance, and has raised her younger sisters after her father died, and her mom worked all day and night. She is sweet, not like Diana. Diana talks to no one, only sits with her back to us sharpening knives, spears, and occasionally my axes. I really want to kill her, because I'm afraid she'll kill me in my sleep if I'm not safe, but I hoping she takes out some of the competition first.

"Ready to hunt?" Shimmer asks. We all agree and start walking towards the desert side. After walking for about 3 hours, we stop at a nearby pond. We fill up our water bottles and canteens, but the water is just so tempting, so I take off all my clothes, except for my bra and panties, and walk into the pond.

"FERN! What the fuck are you doing!" yells Diana.

"Um, taking a bath. I was dirty Diana, and hot."

"Hehe, very hot." Laughs Shimmer.

"What did you just say?" Everett asks angrily.

"I said it's hot out. The weather, not your girlfriend. The weather." Says Shimmer.

"Good. I'm going in too." Everett strips until he's only wearing boxers and gets in the water with me, cupping my breasts and kissing me. We do that for some time, and I can say I've never felt more awkward. I finish getting dressed, and I hear a howling noise. I start to run from the one thing in the arena more deadly than even Diana.

_Mutts_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey sorry for the long wait! Pleaseees send your feedback! I'll love you forever! I have a tumblr (Its mellark-meltdown), so follow me! Thanks for reading! Love ya!- Christina **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Mutts._ Mutts, technically called mutations, are animals and insects made by the capitol. Most of them are extremely dangerous and have been used to benefit the Capitol.I've seen them used in previous games, and seen how painful they can make their victim's deaths. I run back towards the cornucopia and our camp as fast as I can without waiting for any of the others, but by the sound of their footsteps, I know they are following me. I move fast in the sand, but by the time I get to the cornucopia I'm out of breath. Everett, who's right behind me know, hoists me up onto the cornucopia, and I pull him up.

I finally get a good look at who's been chasing us. They almost resemble dogs in size and shape, but there is nothing domestic about them. They are gold, so gold they sparkle in the sun, and have eyes bluer than the sky. They have teeth and claws that are about 5 inches long and extremely sharp. The worst part is, we are outnumbered. There are 7 in total, but one of them is limping and whining. Diana joins us on the cornucopia, but Shimmer and Annemarie are nowhere to be found.

_Boom_. One cannon sounds. Is it Shimmer's or Annemarie's? Or is it another tribute's? _Boom_. Are they both gone? I should feel happy, two steps closer to getting home, but instead I feel sadness, for their families and friends back home.

Annemarie runs to the cornucopia, dodging attacks from mutts. Shimmer still hasn't arrived.

I start to take out the mutts with my knives, until only one remains. It seems smarter than the rest, hiding behind rocks and dodging our weapons. The one who finally kills the mutt is the boy from 6, Harold. He attacks it from behind, using only a sharp rock to bring it down. Harold kicks the mutt to the side and charges at me.  
>"You killed Shelly! You Bitch!" Harold throws his rock in my direction, but duck out of the way. I throw my axe at his body, and he dies instantly. <em>Boom.<em> His cannon sounds and I hop off of the cornucopia, but I feel something warm running down my leg. I look down and find a huge gash on my upper thigh, probably from Harold's rock.

"I-I think he cut me." I collapse on the ground, now feeling how painful it is. Annemarie rushes over to me with one of our first aid kits, and I see the wound for the first time. It is about the size of my fist, but it's so deep that you can see parts of my bone. The worst part is the blood though, coming out and soaking the ground beneath me.

"Fern, Fern! It's going to be ok!" cries Annemarie while she searches for things in her backpack. "Fern! Stay with me ok!" I try to stay awake, but darkness comes quickly.


End file.
